Vocal Android
by Mr. 99
Summary: After passing away from an unfortunate incident, everyone struggled to recreate the missing piece of puzzle which will be the key to the new era... can she really be revived, and become the key-holder to the bright future once again?
1. Writer's Notes

As for what happened for the sudden recall of my stories, I apologize dearly for any disappointments that I've caused. Due to several private reasons, the stories that I've published onto this site had been recalled and checked for some inappropriate contents.

DISCLAIMER: The writer holds no rights over most of the names that will appear in this fiction; these characters are not created by me, so I shall not be fully credited; again, they are all copyrighted characters to their respectful companies and copyright holders.

Other names that are featured in these stories are purely fictional. Should the names bear resemblances or conflicts against the real world, it is purely coincidental and the writer shall not bear responsibility for accusations of this sort.

Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, and Kaito are properties of Yamaha Corporation. Copyrights are reserved by Crypton Future Media.

Leon and Lola are copyrighted by Zero-G. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Vocal Android

Log 1 Creation  
Author: Akaito

Year 2013

This was the era where machines made mankind far superior than just mere fleshy beings.

But, even when their body is made out of steel, they still have meaty hearts pumping warm blood through their rightful veins. These machines, unlike those who aren't biologically enhanced, have something that they call it a 'brain'. This brain allows them to think, make rational decisions, and to plan. With this brain, it made all possible technologies our imagination can give us possible. Therefore, this era was literally just one step away from paradise, compared to the unbearable world mankind had been living for centuries ago.

The air has not been fresher, the environment couldn't have been greener, and the world couldn't have been better if we hadn't submitted to religion-related restrictions. However, at this age, everyone seems to have picked up a liking for it. In fact, they loved it. Peace was found almost in every corner after the world was transformed. Birds chirping in the air, people greeting each other, and animals to be often found, with no other intentions than waiting to be patted or be fed with various kind of food. In some uncommon cases, they can be immediately adopted as well.

That was the heaven we sought for… and we're always one step away from it… always.

What can we do to make sure we go through that one step we always failed to make?

We have stumbled across all possibilities over time and we eventually came to the thought of revisiting the old equation. This equation is known as 'Photosynthesis' among plants and this was absolutely necessary for plants to survive. Without this equation, the world would have perished for a very long time ago.

I believe we have made it this far because the plants have never gave up supplying us oxygen, cool air, while we abuse them with carbon dioxide and manure. Thanks to the newest world peace treaty we have finally created a solid foothold on the dying planet where it will eventually be the end, and the beginning of all things that are waiting in front of us.

But still, we're just one step away. JUST this one step… 


	3. Chapter 2

Log 2 Growth  
Author: Dr. Leon

Through the time of our research, we have taken the best available specimens from our experiment volunteers and luckily the fusion process finished without any accidents. Although this will perfectly serve as an advantage for our research, but that doesn't make our book reading assignment any easier.

Professor Edward has volunteered to revise the equation at the Biological Research Department's central colony instead of anywhere else. Either way, he'll have the results sent directly to my computer sooner or later.

I on the other hand, am in charge of making sure that our specimen is growing under optimum conditions, as well as to make enhancements under necessary conditions and strict order from the headquarters.

Dr. Lola, my wife whom I loved very much, agreed to accompany me as we dwelled through the unknown depths of science in order to recreate 'Life' itself. The beginning of the process had been temptingly smooth, and I believe it shall remain that way until we reach the more complicated part of this project.

***

The specimen is growing rather faster than a normal human cycle we usually undergo. It takes usually a week or two for the embryo to develop, but we found that the specimen has already fully developed into a complete embryo.

Scientists have made a hypothesis that the specimen's growth process had probably accelerated due to the effects of the life-supporting liquid inside the containment unit where the specimen is nurtured properly.

Even though the baby is in healthy state, it really sickens me the fact that this child is not born from the wombs of a female. But this is science, and I am trained and dedicated to face the uglier parts of science for the greater good of our bright future, and mankind itself too.

The headquarters had just passed down an order to stand our position for they have accepted this unusual phenomenon as a 'good one'. And thus we continued our project just as ordered. Her (it's a girl as the experiment intended) heartbeat, body mass and size are developing in correct order compared to other specimens, and she was getting bigger and bigger for each passing day…

Eventually, the baby finally evolved into a form similar to that of a three-year-old girl. More modifications on the containment unit were installed. One particular instalment that I am disgusted at was a long, slimy metallic tube; it turns out that the tube was used to supply vitamins and minerals to ensure that the specimen remains healthy and nourished.

From that day on, I don't know how many days that tube haunted my mind, during work and sleep. Other scientists were not bothered by this, but I'm as sure as heck that Lola and I felt the same way after seeing how low science can stoop in order to achieve success.


	4. Chapter 3

Log 3 Development  
Author: Professor Patrick

Ever since two months had passed after the experiment began, our specimen seemed to have nurtured remarkably well compared to the others.

Our department advisors have warned us of the potential risks of implementing the data that I've been researching; not only the data was 'considered potentially dangerous', it wouldn't get anywhere near specimen CV-01 if and only if I don't modify this to be… safer.

Besides that, I am far more concerned about the specimen itself. Not only her growth period have went past our current predictions, her body stature is now comparable to a nine-year old child… in addition, she already have hair (lots of it) growing from her head!

Once again, the headquarters have accepted this phenomenon as a 'good' thing. Most of us did, since we were eager to see the results of our efforts beforehand; we were overjoyed to see our work has came to fruition earlier than we had expected.

Seeing the success of the project, my crew nearly threw a party that could have jeopardized our hardworking spirit. They were quite disappointed that I (along with the help of Dr. Leon and his wife) prohibited any parties before the project is officially finished, but I'm very glad that they still retained their sense of determination and hard-work.

Still, we can't afford to be careless; this is merely the beginning stage of the project and I do believe in the term 'Beginner's luck'. Rough things are bound to come sooner or later… or to hope for the best, I wouldn't want them to happen any time soon. 


	5. Chapter 4

Log 4 Awakening  
Author: Dr. Leon

Alas, the formula (that Professor Patrick had informed me of) was sent to my wife's personal computer this morning.

Though it might be far too complicated for me or my wife's field of knowledge, but he managed to compile everything into a simple transfer file. All I need to do is to burn the data into a new compact CD, and all the rest can be done with a single click.

As of today, the modifications on the containment unit had been completed without accidents and injuries. Newest reports have stated that specimen CV-01 has finally reached the targeted age according to our research procedure and I understand clearly about what I'll have to do later.

Security was tightened slightly, as far as I can see. At least two guards were stationed at some gates leading to the laboratory, guarding the specimen from any potential threats. Of course, I don't think this was the only reason either; since the specimen has already reached targeted age, there is a certain risk that the specimen might wake up at any moment, let alone escaping the laboratory.

The data inside my wife's computer was scheduled to be processed into a compact CD as soon as she's ready. Well… the problem is her working shift is yet to come until this afternoon and only she is able to operate the computer stationed for her usage.

Still, I couldn't help the fact that I haven't came across the thought of examining the specimen using my own two eyes… although the specimen is just a bullet-proof glass wall away, I've never actually stopped to take a good look at her.

And that's where I noticed that she's staring at me.

Fear overtook me first when I noticed that the specimen is already awake, but she seemed oblivious to how I felt when she tilted her head in curiosity. I'm surprised that no one actually noticed that she's awake at this moment.

Before I knew what was going on, a fellow scientist whom had just entered the laboratory to work his shift let out a terrified yell and quickly pressed the emergency switch. Even though I ordered him to stop, there was no stopping after that switch was pressed.

Sirens quickly went off as the mechanical doors slid from the sides, attempting to form another layer of impenetrable steel wall to protect the specimen from harm. Worst yet, the emergency switch caused a system lockdown within the laboratory, completely rendering all controls within the sector useless.

To make things worse, our ears started to scream in pain when the laboratory was hit by an ultrasonic wave. While there was nothing we can possibly do, the fellow scientist fainted after he endured a full minute of the irritating sound. After about two or three minutes of mind shattering endurance, I could hear another voice calling out for me while the ultrasonic wave threatened to destroy my ear…

'Please… somebody… help… scary…!'


	6. Chapter 5

Log 5 Data  
Author: Dr. Lola

While I was having a nice coffee break that my husband offered me, an emergency signal coming from the laboratory had me running towards there with all the stamina I have. Luckily, everything appeared to be fine except that Leon and his friend was lying on the laboratory floor out cold.

We're glad that they're okay, and the specimen is safe from any sign of damage. According to what our computers have shown, she is now in a perfect state of calm sleeping. After my husband woke up, he told me everything about how they were attacked by an ultrasonic wave.

The specimen on the other hand… she's still sleeping soundly as usual. If the ultrasonic attack that Leon mentioned was true, then I'm glad that our equipments weren't damaged. The specimen isn't affected in any visible way; I'm quite curious about how she managed to stay asleep while Leon and the others were heavily irritated by the noise. Perhaps they sound-proofed the blast door as well?

While we're getting back into working order, our technicians noticed that some of our computers were overloaded with terabytes of unknown data. We couldn't figure out what these files are for or what they do, but it sure was a pain deleting them from the internal system because these files 'refused' to be deleted.

Even though things were quite a bit of a mess, I'm quite envious of the specimen that she gets to sleep through all of the things we've experienced and continue… sleeping. Well, I don't think that's going to last for long… let's just say I'm good at guessing things.


	7. Chapter 6

Log 6 Encounter

(Meanwhile…)

_What is this place?_

_It's so dark… and… quiet. It's nothing like the world I dreamed of._

_I remembered water, I slept in it. But when I woke up, I was in a different place._

_There were so many stars, and places to be. And, there was a voice as well; a voice that is just like mines._

…

…

_No, that didn't happen. It was just a dream after all._

---

(Continuing transmission)

Author: Dr. Leon

Thankfully, the specimen remained safe inside her containment unit while Lola along with her crew is trying their best to override the laboratory's security protocol. They were successful at freeing us… however the data that was stored inside the laboratory computer was made almost inaccessible due to terabytes of unknown data being jammed into the computer.

No one had ever recalled tinkering with the computer ever since this morning except for me; what I've only did was to insert a CD into the main CPU so that the data can be stored within the laboratory network. But then again, the CD only packed up to about a few megabytes of data…

I took the liberty of taking out the CD and have it examined with my personal laptop, only to find it corrupted. While the technicians are working their best to get rid of the unwanted data inside the database, the data itself kept repairing itself after the technicians began deleting them one by one.

Meanwhile, the engineers managed to get the blast doors to reopen, revealing specimen CV-01's containment unit behind the bullet-proof glass. Finally, we won't be relying on surveillance systems to check whether she is safe or not.

Hours have passed, and the computer has yet to be fixed. Since there was basically nothing that we can do, Lola and I decided to leave the laboratory and come back here as soon as repairs are finished.

About how the CD was corrupted, I had no idea; it couldn't be possible for an ultrasonic wave to damage a CD now, can it? Even so, I couldn't help but to put the CD back to its rightful place.

***

(Later that night…)

_98% complete._

_99% complete._

_100%. Upload completed._

_Program initializing._

Huh?

Why is everything so warm?

It feels so… comfortable. *machine working*

When I opened my eyes, everything is still dark; no one was here, not even the person I first met. While I was able to jump down from this strange platform, the door clicked open and opened itself after my feet reached the ground. I wasn't too sure why the door opened itself, but I guess it was trying to tell me to leave.

---

(Correlation)

Author: Dr. Leon

Night shifts, one of my least favourite times of my jobs. Not only you'll be working for the entire night, you'll be working by yourself as well. There are rarer times where two workers are stationed to work night shifts, but it never happened to me.

While I was busy figuring out the data that Professor Patrick sent to me, I did hear some faint sounds coming from the laboratory. When I mustered my thoughts together, I realized that nobody, including me should be in the laboratory this night, so I decided to grab a flashlight and investigate.

The laboratory was just a few steps away fortunately, but the security at this time disallows anybody to enter it. As expected, the keypad was on a time-lock to prevent anybody from entering the laboratory after 10 O' clock.

After I ran out of ideas, the keypad suddenly flashed green, approving my entry before I even placed my hand on it.

Curiosity hit me first after the gates opened. Who could have bypassed the time-lock and opened the security gates without our key codes?


	8. Chapter 7

Log 7 Hatsune Miku

(Correlation)

'Is anybody there?' Leon called out as he cautiously entered the laboratory. The security doors behind him closed up after he went past it, declining light from entering the laboratory from the outside.

Apart from the eerie, glowing light emitted from the computers, he could barely see a thing a feet away from him. However, he did notice that the containment unit which usually keeps specimen CV-01 sleeping inside is currently empty.

'Uh oh.' Leon wasn't quite sure what he should do after realizing that the specimen has escaped. Calling security at times like this isn't a good idea, let alone phoning all his working companions.

Soon, anxiousness slowly intensified inside him after Leon heard something crawling in a corner. Luckily, he remembered that all laboratory members are supplied with a tranquilizer gun in case of something like this happens. Thanks to the use of a sticker tape, his gun was cleverly hidden underneath his computer desk.

'Look, whoever you are, come out of there; I'm armed!' Leon's attempt at threatening the intruder out of his hiding spot wasn't exactly a good one, but it still worked. After the intruder crawled out of Lola's computer desk, she slowly stood up and walked towards Leon. 'Oi, what do you think you're doing?'

'Hello?' A sweet, demure voice came from the girl and dismissed Leon's anxiety, causing him to lower his gun. After Leon was able to take a second of clear thought, he realized who the person in front of him was.

'CV… 01?' Feeling excited, Leon widened his eyes with joy after seeing the specimen in perfectly healthy shape. 'Wow, you're really grown up…'

Before CV-01 would raise any questions for Leon to answer, she didn't notice Leon was already hugging her tightly with his arms. 'Uh… what are you doing?'

'Ack, sorry!' Although she tried pushing him off, Leon voluntarily released her from his grasp. 'It's a habit of mines, I'm terribly sorry…'

After being hugged like that, she couldn't find herself speaking to him again. _'What is wrong with this person?'_

'So uh, can we get down to… business?' After a minute-long period of silence, Leon was the one who spoke first. 'Or should we wait until tomorrow?'

'What business?' When she heard of the word business, she hesitated a little after she imagined what Leon was capable of doing.

'You know… introductions, medical check-ups, and uh... getting you back…… h-home.'

'Oh… okay, I'll wait until tomorrow then.' _'I guess I'm wrong about him.'_


	9. Chapter 8

Conclusion Report

As written by: Akaito

Code: ********

Access confirmed.

Good evening, sir.

Loading…

System OK.

---

As by the date of August 31st, I am honored to be the one who will announce the completion of Project VOCALOID. Credits of this project are given to some of the talented officers such as Professor Patrick, Doctor Edward, leading scientists namely Leon along with his lovely wife, Lola.

Reports of several accidents during experiment have been made, but none of them seemed to affect the specimen in any visible way. In other words, she in perfectly healthy state after everyone had taken care of her so much.

However, specimen CV-01's performance results were below passing standards according to HQ. Education and training is required to further enhance specimen CV-01's in-field performance output.

Even so, the experiment has been considered a success. Everyone was very satisfied of the results. HQ will receive the message that she will be ready for transport very soon.

End report.

*****

(Continuing transmission)

Author: Kaito

(SPEECH ONLY)

_Everything appears to be coming along rather nicely… that's good._

_Luka, my new assistant every since my old one resigned, wasn't too happy about the project and its objectives… but I, along with other people whom worked with me in this project knew very well that this project is extremely crucial to the planet's survival._

_Still, it's not right calling her just by her code name; I mean, she is a human afterall… well, not exactly is one, but she's close to being one, very close to it. That counts right?_

_For an occasion, Luka had agreed on this idea; we should give her a name, and I think there's already one that's waiting for her to pick up again. The name that brings joy, hope and energy to others… just as how she did in the past…_

_The first voice of the future; Hatsune, Miku._


End file.
